Yesterday, today, tomorrow, always and forever
by Sunrise flame
Summary: This is for the MarcoAce week 2015. Every fic would be a day late because in my country a week starts on Monday, so please bear with me. Not every fic is M rated.
1. Fire

**Hello there! This is my first MarcoAce week, first time writing smug and absolutely first time writing bondage, but I hope you'll like this!**

 **Beta:** **Corpiew R. 82**

 **WARNING: Bondage**

 **DECLAIMER: One Piece is not mine! Nu-uh. I swear.**

Marco stretched his arms, feeling how the vertebrae pulled and the muscles stretched, relieving a little the stress in them. Sighing, he entered his room, wanting nothing more than to sleep after a day so ridiculously long. There was complete darkness inside, until he closed the door. In that moment what seemed like an ocean of fire sparkled to life, fifty or maybe hundreds of candles were alit at the same time all around his room. At the center, comfortably seated on his bed, was Ace. He was wearing a pair of high-heeled boots that highlighted his wonderful legs, a pair of tight shorts and an equally tight sleeveless turtleneck that reached just below his pectorals, showing off his drool worthy abs.

His heart skipped a bit and excitement curled in his belly. This was definitely better than sleep. Slowly, he knelt on one knee before Ace.

"Commander Ace" He greeted respectfully.

"Welcome back, pet." A shudder travelled down Marco's body. "Why don't you come and greet me?" He asked and Marco complied, moving closer to his lover until he was between his legs, without standing up once. Once there he started to kiss Ace's thigh and defined abs. A hand on his chin stopped him.

"Look at me pet" He complied and was rewarded with the sweetest kiss he'd ever had. Ace smiled lovingly to him. "How are you? You looked so stressed out that I thought it was a good idea to play a little to let you relax, but if you want to stop..." Marco silenced him with another kiss. "I'm ok now -yoi. I love how you are always worrying about me." Ace smiled to him.

"Of course I worry about you, I love you."

"And so do I."

The raven's warm hand was on Marco's cheek and he leaned in the touch.

"Do you remember the safe words, right? Cold-"

"Is for 'stop'. Cooler for 'slow down'. Mild for 'I need a break'. Warmer for 'more' and Hot for 'go all out'. I know -yoi. It's not like it's our first time doing this."

"I just wanted to be sure. I don't really want to hurt you."

They shared another kiss full of love before they returned to their role and Marco started again to worship his Master's body, something he always loved to do, be their lovemaking vanilla or bondage.

"Why don't you strip, my pet?" Ace asked and the blond complied immediately. He stood in front of his lover completely naked and with a forming erection.

"Don't move" Was the next order as the raven reached out to take a hold of his shaft. Slowly, he dragged his finger from the base to the tip, enjoying the shivering of his partner. Without warning, his mouth was around the elder's dick and Marco struggled to keep still. On one side, it really was torture how he couldn't move his hips or even caress the raven hair, but on the other it was so arousing it should be illegal. Ace knew how to work him rough but gentile at the same time, squeezing his cock while kissing his balls, biting his thigh while stroking him, sucking hard and licking, using teeth just to thrill him. His Commander looked up while he was licking the underside of his dick and Marco would have moaned, was he allowed to do so. With one last squeeze, Ace stood up, pointing the bed.

"Lay down." He ordered. Marco turned to move when a sharp smack hit his butt cheek. _God_. He breathed deeply, laying down as he was told. Soon he was blindfolded and his wrists were tied together and chained at the headboard. Marco felt Ace's lips kiss his jaw up to his ear.

"You alright? Is it too tight?" He asked, kissing under the earlobe.

"It's perfect Ace, don't worry -yoi. Keep going."

His lover's warmth left him and something hot hit him. It was circular, like a drop and Marco knew it was wax from one of the candles inside his rooms. It burned and it felt _so good_. He arched his back and moaned. Other drops fell on him after the first, making his breath stuck in his troth. Ace squeezed his hand and Marco smiled.

"Warmer" He asked.

Soon the wax that fell on his body started to touch more sensitive zones like his nipples, neck, thighs. The blond moaned, his breath coming in pants. Suddenly, the drops stopped, making him squirm a little, trying to get Ace's undivided attention back on himself. All he heard was a light chuckle before something cold hit his entrance. He knew that Ace would use lube even if he already told him that with his regenerating powers he didn't need preparation. Without a warning something penetrated him. It wasn't too long or big, roughly the size of two fingers, but it burnt like hell and how he _loved_ it. Marco recognized the object as ginger since Ace loved watching him writhe and gasp at the sensation and used it fairly often on him. Not that he was complaining. He loved how it felt and how Ace's hands came to move the ginger in and out of him while scratching the wax away, leaving his skin red.

It all stopped again and something smacked him on the chest. Oh, God, Ace pulled out the riding crop. Now he really wished he could see because whenever the raven had it between his hands was drop dead sexy.

"You wish I would take your blindfold off right now, don't you?" Marco felt the pressure of his lover's body on his thigh as he seated himself and the crop being dragged along his twitching body. He gasped as it brushed against his nipple, but didn't answer, something Ace didn't like if the next smack was anything to go by.

"Answer." His voice near the blond's ear was unbelievably low and seductive.

"Yes." He answered breathlessly. "I wish to watch you as you whip me -yoi."

"And why should I permit something like this?" His nipples were roughly squeezed and he moaned.

"Be-cause." His voice cracked as the hands -one still obviously holding the crop- caressed his body in a feather-light touch. "My Master is the sexiest person in the universe while holding the riding crop." He heard the faint moan at the word 'master'. He knew Ace loved when he called him like that. A hand was on his hair and yanked his head so his neck was vulnerable.

"Are you trying to flatter me so I'll free you from your blindfold?" A flaming tongue started to lap every inch of his skin, leaving a wake of blue flame behind it. The burning sensation felt so good.

"Of course not my Master." The crop was dragged along his shaft and he whimpered. "Please, my Master, let me watch -yoi."

"Well, since you asked so nicely I think I can let you see if you behave."

"I will, my Master. I won't let you down." A pair of lips encountered his sweated forehead before the blindfold was removed and - _great sea goddess above_. Ace had the cloth he used as a blindfold between his teeth. Marco's cock twitched at the seductive glance that was cast in his direction. His lover's teeth opened, letting it fall on the blond's southern regions, giving him a little relief. The raven moved his arm and soon Marco felt the sharp pain on his chest and he moaned. Their eyes locked as Ace brought down the riding crop on his lover's body who kept on moaning and whimpering.

After some minutes, the hit stopped and a hand appeared on the blond's cheek. Said blond was now trembling and covered in sweat.

"Do you need a break?" Ace kissed him lovingly.

"You heard me saying 'mild' -yoi?" The fire-user laughed, removed the cloth that he let fall on Marco and stood, moving to get something. He returned with a small pole, roughly a meter. Tied to it there were two strings of leather and a little chain.

"Why don't you show me how flexible you are?" The devious smirk on Ace's face sent shivers down Marco's spine. Soon, the strings were tied to his ankles and the pole moved until Ace could tie the chain to his waists. He loved when Ace tied him, he could just let everything go and enjoy the things his lover did to him. Marco had complete faith in him, so laying completely open for the raven wasn't a problem.

The ginger was removed slowly and he gasped, but didn't have the time to adjust because breads were pushed slowly in, one by one for a total of four big breads. He opened his mouth in a silent moan.

"Feeling good?" Ace asked as a cock ring was placed on both his dick and balls. At the base of it stood a little vibrator that was immediately turned on, making Marco writhe.

"Yes." He breathed. "Yes my Master."

"How good?"

"Amazing -yoi."

"Just amazing? Maybe I should turn off this little fellow here..."

"No! Please, Master, I meant to say that it was unbelievably amazing!"

"Unbelievably amazing, eh?"

"I've never felt this good -yoi." He breathed slowly.

"It's better than when I take you?"

Oh, he just messed up. Majorly.

"Of course not, my Master."

"But you just said it yourself: you _never_ felt this good. Maybe I should leave you alone?"

"Please, no."

"Mh..." Ace stood up and moved to the door.

"Master, wait up please!" He sounded a little more desperate than he thought but Ace stopped and that was all that mattered. "I'm sorry I made you upset -yoi. The truth is that I can't wait to have you filling me up."

The raven moved again, reaching for the door knob.

"Please, Master, don't leave me." The raven turned to him with a faint smile.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I need you -yoi." Ace looked unimpressed but Marco saw the shiver that shook him.

"And?"

Marco hesitated and the fire-used turned again. "Because others will see you like this. Please, Master, let me be the one to see you like this." The smile Ace gave him was blinding.

"Well, why not?" Marco knew he loved when he was possessive and smiled as Ace returned to him.

"Are you smiling, my pet? You find this amusing?" He asked, taking hold of the bread's handle, making him gasp a little.

"Not at all, my Master." Ace hummed, climbing back on the bed. He smiled, unzipping his pants with a slow movement. Marco swallowed, watching how his lover moved his hand inside the black cloth of what seemed to be a G-string to ease out his leaking member. Slowly, he started to jerk off with lazy movements.

"Master..." He breathed, his dick twitching with need as Ace removed his pants completely.

"Yes, my pet?" He asked, spreading the lube on the other hand before penetrating himself with a moan. Marco gasped, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in that firestorm. Or to be taken. He really didn't care, he just needed the other.

"What do you want to tell me?" Ace asked again, but the way he moved to align this entrance to the other's cock made it difficult for the blond to even breath. He tried to swallow, mouth dry from the show he was greeted with: his lover just above his dick to stimulate him while still jerking off with slow movements.

"I- you- Let me please you -yoi."

"And exactly _how_ are you planning to please me?" Ace was grinning, enjoying how his elder lover was coming undone.

"With my mouth -yoi." He panted but Ace shook his head.

"Not in this position, I may hurt you."

"I don't care -yoi."

"Well, _I_ do." And he sounded a little angry. "And since the one who decides is me, we'll do as I want."

Marco smiled at his lover's concerns. "As you wish, my Master." He barely finished when all the breads where brought out of him with a sharp pull. The moan he let out could probably be heard in a rage of 10 meters but he didn't care. All his attention was absorbed by the way Ace moved from above the bond's body and coated himself with lube. In an instant, all he could see was fire. Fire on his lover's hands, thighs, neck, fire between his hair and within his eyes. His lover was a raging inferno he was dying to be embraced by, held inside the loving heat that caressed and kissed him. Marco had not the time to prepare himself as his lover entered him, hugging him with care, letting him bask in the wonderful warmth that was Ace. The raven's fire was slowly massaging his muscles, inside and outside, renewing every cell they came in contact with.

"Marco." Ace panted, caressing his back. "You alright?"

The blond gasped a few time before answering. "Yes. Give me more -yoi. _Hotter_."

Ace started to roll his hips, not really going out form his lover, but stimulating him in a sweet torture. Marco's back was arching and the raven took the opportunity to suck at his nipple, making him moan. The pressure that Ace was building was becoming really too much to handle with his slow movements and Marco loved it. His vision was becoming white every time his lover brushed gently against his prostate, making him whimper and groan and gasp. Suddenly, a blaze of fire wrapped up tightly against him, making him moan loudly.

"Marco, cum for me." And that was all it took for him to reach orgasm, white heat pulsing inside and outside him. Floating on cloud nine he barely felt how Ace slowed down a little his pace not to hurt him until he too cummed, fire flaring up for an instant before dying out to let the phoenix's fire work to repair the lingering damage.

Ace moved first, pushing out with care before untying Marco's ankles and wrists. He throw the pole somewhere inside the room and started to massage his lover's legs to reactivate his circulation.

"Are you alright, Marco?"

The blond nodded slowly, smiling to Ace. "Yeah. It felt really good -yoi." The raven smiled before reaching for the nightstand and offering Marco a bottle of water.

"Drink a little. I know you always drink too little during the day." Marco laughed.

"Yes mum." The glare he received was playful as the other kept on fussing over his legs until blue flames emerged from his skin to kiss the raven's finger. Ace smiled before turning his attention to the reddened skin of Marco's abdomen, kissing every shred of irritated skin, feeling the muscle ripple as the blond drank the water he offered him. Without looking, the elder caressed the black locks he loved so much, smiling behind the bottle. Ace was always so loving and sweet with him in the aftercare. The blond putted the bottle down and turned to his lover, caressing his cheek.

"You were great tonight. Thank you, I really needed it." He said, moving to kiss him sweetly and sloppily, their tongues caressing each other gently.

"Though I would have loved to suck you off." Marco smiled at the blush that compared on Ace's face and he kissed the reddening skin. It was just like Ace to be so smug during their lovemaking just to be embarassed afterward. "Next time I'll be the one to make you feel incredibly good." Ace laughed.

"You can try." He said with a wink that made Marco laugh as well. The smile vanished from Ace's face to be replaced by a worried expression.

"Are you tired? You should sleep you know." The blond smiled, kissing his forehead.

"I will. Just stay with me." He said, hugging the younger close to him.

"Of course I will, stupid Marco. Just relax, don't think about anything. I'm right here."

Marco smiled, resting his forehead against Ace's sweaty neck and inhaling his scent, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.


	2. Tattoo

**I. AM. LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE. I'M SORRY I'M SOOOO SORRY! Me and my beta had...problems with our daily meetings...and I really care for his opinion, I won't publish anything that doesn't have her approval.**

 **I forgot to warn that just the first two chapters are rated M...ooops...**

 **Thank you for the reviews, the f**

 **Beta:** **Corpiew R. 82**

 **DECLAIMER: One Piece is not mine...Ace come baaaaack!**

With a sigh, Marco rolled for the nth time under the covers of his bed. He couldn't sleep. Not when his beloved was just in the room next to him but he couldn't go to him. It has been just 10 days but still the blond felt like going crazy.

Marco wasn't one to pry if someone was keeping something secret from him, but he was really starting to get curious. Ace never kept anything to him, bouncing happily whenever he had something new to share with him. However, he became secretive, Marco didn't knew where he was half of the time and the other half he just stayed as far away from the blond as he could. Really, he didn't know what he should think of it. Even if he knew his younger boyfriend was searching for something special for his birthday, that was actually a little overboard. The raven went as far as to sleep in his old room again and Marco really missed how Ace would curl up against him sleepily, how he would snuggle to his side, how his face would frown at his absence just to relax the minute Marco returned under the cover. The cute way he rubbed his eyes after waking up and his good morning kiss. Really, the only thing he wanted for his birthday was to have back his boyfriend. ...and maybe do something more than cuddling under his blankets, but he could wait! He knew that Ace was inexperienced, he wouldn't press him.

The first ray of light that announced the crazy day that would be his birthday caught him by surprise, but made a relieved sigh leave his lips. Finally, Ace would return to him with whatever gift he managed to get him.

Marco finally gave up on sleep and got up. As predicted, hell broke loose as soon as he opened the dining hall's door. After all, Whitebeard's parties were legend and he got a legendary party that went from the first light of sunrise till the last of sunset. It wasn't the exaggerated size of it or the amount of gift he got that bothered the blond, not a all. What was really really really bothering him was the fact that he never saw Ace, not even a glimpse of him.

It was a few minutes after the last ray of light died down that Izo came sit next to him.

"Hello there. How was your party?" The okama asked gently.

"It was funny -yoi." The dark-haired man snickered.

"Liar" He said lightly. "I know you were desperate to see Ace after so long."

Marco sighed. "Well, yes." He admitted, making Izo smile.

"Well then, let's go meet him." The blond looked at his brother, shocked.

"You know where he is -yoi?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I know. He spent his hole day at preparing your gift." The okama said, getting up and gesturing Marco to follow. The blond complied, eager to see his freckled boyfriend soon. They passed through the deck, moving indoor and passing lots of corridors until he was in front of the kitchen.

"Here. Go on and have fun." And with that, Izo left him. Confused, Marco opened the door. Inside, Ace was facing the wall, washing something in the sink. On one of the tables in the middle of the room was a simple cake and Marco felt a smile tug at his lips. Ace had baked him a cake. It was so sweet, he could practically see his boyfriend's cute pout at the failed attempts. While daydreaming about the raven cuteness, Ace finished washing whatever he was washing and turned towards him. He startled, seemingly surprised to see him there. Was he too early?

"M-Marco." Ace stuttered, taken off guard. "Ha-happy birthday..."

The blond smiled and in an instant he was hugging the living daylight out of Ace and kissing him gently.

"I missed you." He breathed softly, caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

"I'm sorry! I took some lessons from Thatch and I baked you a cake...I hope you'll like it." The blond smiled.

"Of course I will -yoi. Should we eat it here?" Ace seemed esitant.

"Uhm...how about your room? It's been a while since we were together." Marco tried not to be too eager as he dragged the raven towards his room, cake and knife in one hand. As soon as they were behind his door he sat down on his chair and took Ace in his lap. The raven smiled shakily but fed him a slice of cake.

"How is it?"

"It's really good Ace. Thank you -yoi." The raven smiled and kissed him gently. Their mouth slid against each other's slowly, Marco's tongue coming out and caressing his partner's rosy lips temptingly, inviting Ace's own to come out and play. Ace opened his lips and caressed with hesitation Marco's, sliding lightly against its twin. The kiss remained slow but the passion started to grow more and more. Marco broke the kiss as the need of air became too much.

"Marco...I..." Ace bit his lips, worried. "I couldn't find a good present for you, so...I thought that...if you like...you could take me as a present?" Freckled cheeks flared up in embarrassment as he looked away. ...wait, was he asking Marco what he thought he was asking? The blond swallowed.

"Are you telling me...?"

"Y-yes. If you wish...I would like it..." The raven looked up with an agitated scrowl and a deep blush. "W-would you...make love to me?" He asked in a rush, growing redder by the word. His adorable expression and the clumsy and embarrassed way he asked made Marco hard.

"God, yes." He answered, kissing Ace senseless, his tongue setting a faster pace than before, hands sliding up and down the boy's clothed back. ...wait, did he just said clothed? Breaking the kiss he looked the boy up and down, noticing for the first time that Ace - _Ace_ for God's sake- was wearing a shirt. Arching an eyebrow he looked at the boy who just blushed harder. Shrugging, he started to open his boyfriend's -soon to be lover- shirt, discarding it easily from said one's shoulders. Ace's hands were exploring his torso tentatively, with touches as delicate ad a cherry blossom.

That actually made Marco stop thinking with his dick and slow down his pace, cursing himself for his impatience. Ace was still pure, he needed a slow pace, not a rushed one. Breaking the kiss, he admired the gorgeous body he had in front of him. It truly was breathtaking how the silver eyes flickered with love and adoration at him, but he could see the hesitation within the raven and he understood it perfectly. Trying to soothe him, Marco gently started to kiss his neck, sucking a little on the jugular and making Ace whimper softly. The blond smiled against Ace's skin as the younger manoeuvred until he was straddling the elder one. Said one wasted no time in caressing the muscular thigh that were trembling a little from excitement and fear. These little tremor cleared Marco's mind and he instantly putted Ace's needs before his owns. Slowly and tenderly, he started to lap the raven's troth, founding every spot that made Ace moan and rub their clothed lengths together. When he was sure he found every weak spot he moved down, caressing his significant other's sides as he carefully mouthed Ace's right nipple, sucking gently and making the raven arch his back. Little flickers of fire started to dance on the freckled skin, telling the blond just how much Ace was losing himself in what the blond was doing to him. It was so cute all sensitive and flustered like that; the thought of him being the raven's first one made Marco's chest swell in pride. It was an honour, really, that the distrustful Ace relaxed around him so much that he let the elder touch him in this new, intimate -and probably scaring- way. Now, he really should not throw this precious trust away. If he had learned something about the young man that was now writhing between his arms from the pleasure, was that gaining his trust was something really difficult and even if Ace would do anything for the ones that held said trust, if you broke it you were screwed. Like, really screwed.

Smiling softly, he lifted the raven a little so that he could kiss his way down towards Ace's pants. As he reached the younger's bely button he circled it with his tongue before diving in, enjoying how the freckled man's breath hitched before he moaned, deep in his troth, while arching. God, Ace moved in a way that should be forbidden. Thrusting his tongue in and out he let his hands work on the belt and as soon as it was out of the way Marco stopped the up and down of his tongue in favour of wiggling it and let it vibrate with an humming sound inside the sensitive navel, making the younger squirm and cover his mouth with a hand, trying to stop the moans.

With surprisingly clarity, Marco remembered about his lover's boots and easily removed them before concentrating again on the shorts. Ever so slowly, he started to lower them, purring in delight as fingers met no underwear. Without looking and with his mouth still ravishing Ace's belly button, he moved so that the black pants could slide on the floor. Finally retiring his -wicked- tongue, Marco moved to look at the breathtaking youth in front of him. His long, raven hair framed the freckled, blushing face, his silver eyes were looking at him with a mix of excitement, anxiety and curiosity, his slightly swollen lips open. Letting his eyes wander trough toned abs and flat abdomen until he reached his lower half. There, he paused and stared. And stared. And stared.

On Ace's left thigh stood proudly a tribal-like tattoo of a Phoenix. The bird's elegant neck was curving just under the sharp hip bone was blue as a part of the wings that became violet and reach a vibrant magenta on his rear feathers, creating a beautiful scale of colour from the darkest to the brightest. There, three longer tails -not different from his own in his Phoenix's form- elongated until an inch before the knee. They were a flaming red that blend into an intense orange that flowed into an eye-catching yellow. It was the most beautiful tattoo he'd ever seen and caressed it gingerly. It was also really wide, the wings clinging against the curve of the thigh were big and elaborated. Every tribal-like feather was on fire and it seemed alive. Marco looked up, locking eyes with Ace. The raven looked hesitant, as if he doubted what he had just done, as if Marco could dislike the fact that Ace had marked himself as _his_. Sea goddess, something like this wouldn't happen in a thousand years. He didn't have words to describe how proud, loved, happy and moved he felt, so he slowly started to kiss the tattoo, without breaking eye contact. He was worshipping the Phoenix on Ace's skin as the raven's proof of love. Ace adored him so much he made it irreversible, marking his skin for Marco and just for Marco. He brought his lips up and down the tattoo, lavishing it with attention before kissing the younger's hipbone and taking his dick hole into his mouth. A pair of hands flew towards his hair and squeezed them tightly.

"M-Marco" Ace breathed and he hummed at the shiver it sent down his spine, making the raven gasp and shake a little. "Marco don't - _ah_ \- I want you - _nh_ \- to feel good too." The blond pulled away, looking at Ace with absolute love. The raven sure was something else, taking cooking lessons for him, tattooing his skin for him, wanting him to feel good...Marco felt lucky as he moved up a little to place a kiss on his beloved's heart. He then proceeded into lifting the raven and taking him into his bed. As Ace looked up at him, Marco never felt as free and loved as he was now that he was undressing himself in front of these beautiful silver eyes. He took lube and a condom form the nightstand before he positioning himself between Ace's legs. Marco could see the freckled man stiffen, so he kissed him sweetly.

"Are you afraid -yoi?"

"A-a little..." The blond nodded.

"It's normal. If you want me to stop tell me, ok?"

"Yes" Ace nodded but still looked troubled, so the elder kissed him again, this time deeply.

"I will take care of you." He said, caressing the raven's cheek and observing the disbelieving look morph into one of hope and then in relief as tears started to collect at the border of stormy eyes. Marco smiled softly at him while he poured some lube on his fingers.

"There, there, don't cry -yoi." He cooed, finger gently probing Ace's entrance. He seemed relaxed after what Marco had said, so a slick finger started entering him with care, making the raven gasp a little and grab at the elder's shoulders.

"I-I'm not crying!" The blond smiled, his tongue moving to lap the tear that came out from Ace's right eye as he moved the first finger.

"Of course not." He said, kissing down until he reached the neck, biting down gently as he added a second finger.

"Nh-" Ace bit his lower lip, grunting a little.

"Does it hurt -yoi?" He asked, stilling his movements.

"It's strange and stings a bit..."

"Do you want to stop?" Ace shook his head.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine." Marco nodded, moving his fingers again, scissoring them as he kissed the raven's jawline. "Just bear with me a little longer -yoi." He murmured into the -surprisingly freckled- ear as he added another finger, trying to make as much room as possible.

"It's alright" Ace panted. "I know it's necessary." He chucked. "And I know you are dying to be filling me up." Beside the faux bravado Marco could still see fear flicker in these eyes. So he smiled, moving to kiss the raven's abdomen.

"I can't lie, I want to feel good with you. But I won't force you -yoi." Ace smiled shakily.

"I know. I trust you." The blond took that moment to slip his pinky in, making Ace gasp for air.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as the raven gaped. Marco was about to pull out when finally Ace answered him with a strangled 'yes'. The fingers within him started curling and stretching him as much as they could, making the raven cry out for more. He never expected to feel this way, but he guessed Marco was an exception. Looking at the older and more experienced pirate Ace chuckled to see that he already wore the condom and was lubing himself.

"Eager?" The freckled male asked and was answered by a sheepish grin.

"Is it that obvious -yoi?"

"Yes" Ace half breathed half snorted. Marco smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to pull out. It's going to hurt if you clench your muscles so stay relaxed." He said, caressing the raven's tender abdomen in circles, trying to soothe him. He carefully slid the fingers out, trying not to scratch the delicate flesh with his nails. He didn't want to cause Ace more discomfort. The young man hissed and slowly, Marco aligned his dick with Ace's entrance, looking at him.

"May I?" He asked and the raven nodded. The blond pushed in slowly, stopping whenever he felt Ace's muscles working against him to let the freckled man the time to relax again. Once he was completely inside he felt Ace breath out.

"You alright -yoi?"

"Y-yeah...I just feel...stretched...give me some time..." Marco nodded, kissing his lover's forehead.

"Tell me when you are ready." Ace took some steadying breaths, hands on his abdomen and a pensive frown on his face.

"What's wrong -yoi?" The raven hummed in thought.

"I think I need some time to decide if I like this or not..." Marco chuckled.

"Of course. Take the time you need." The blond took one of Ace's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers as he waited patiently until the smaller male's hip jerked a little.

"I think you can move..." He said, making the older start moving with a slow and gentle pace. Ace writhed under him and Marco took his other's hand too, anchoring him through the pain and the pleasure. Their breath started to come as pants as the younger closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, his cheeks dusted red.

"You are gorgeous like this, Ace." Marco breathed, kissing his lover's eyelids. He felt the other's breath hitch. "But please, open your eyes." He coaxed softly even if speaking was getting more and more difficult as he panted from the pleasure, but he really needed to see these beautiful stormy eyes. When Ace complied, Marco's chest seemed to ease up, making him smile lovingly to the male beneath him. He lowered near the raven's ear.

"I only need you." He whispered lowly, making his lover gasp from pleasure. "You are the only one -yoi" He tried again, dripping his voice more and Ace moaned. "You can't even imagine what you do to me..." Marco could feel the other's muscle clench tightly against him, making him hum in pleasure.

"Ah" Ace breathed, arcing, and the blond chuckled.

"Ace." He licked the shell of said one's ear. "Do you have a voice kink -yoi?" He asked with a seductive tone. The younger gasped and looked at him with round eyes, shocked. Marco smiled, adjusting his thrust a little and making Ace cry out from pleasure. "It's alright to have a kink." He breathed hotly making the man under him whine. "I kind of have a voice kink too -yoi." He assured sweetly, licking Ace's neck. "I love when you call my name between gasps." The raven moaned.

"M-Marco mhhh" The blond bit down lightly on his lover's shoulder.

"That's it. Call my name -yoi. More."

"Marco...Ma-ah- Marco! I-I..." Ace panted, writhing. "I'm cl-ose" He whined, his voice breaking.

"Then cum for me -yoi." Marco said, lowering to kiss him.

"I love you." He breathed against these sinful lips.

"AH! M-Marco I – love...I love you too!" Ace arched his back, cumming between their bodies while Marco kissed his face gently. The blond normally needed more stimulation, but the cute expression on his lover's face combined with these loving words, Ace's arms holding him close and the way the raven tightened around him ended him. They stayed like that, clinging to each other tightly, waiting for their breath to calm down, their foreheads pressed together, a smile on their face.

"Are you alright -yoi?"

"Mh. It hurts a little bit but I am fine." Marco nodded.

"I'm going to pull out." He warned and Ace relaxed around his soft cock. Th blond rolled to his side, bringing Ace closer and caressing his new tattoo.

"You know, I might want a new tattoo -yoi." He started. "One that matches yours" The way Ace's face shone with happiness made his heart beat faster.

So, when the next day he took off his pants to reveal a complicated fire-like pattern that created an ace of spade, Marco wasn't really surprised in the slightest as his lover tackled him into an hug and kissed him passionately. He wasn't surprised even as the raven started undress himself, declaring that he wanted to show exactly how much he loved him and more as he caressed the new tattooed skin. Really, if he had known Ace would have such reaction he would have done it sooner, Marco thought with a smile.


	3. Flowers

**Beta:** **Corpiew R. 82**

 **Warning: No smut. Sorryyyyy**

 **DECLAIMER: One Piece is not mine...Ace come baaaaack!**

Ace wasn't stupid. Lots of people thought he was because he was carefree and stubborn and followed his instincts. But if there was something he knew, was that his instincts were sharper than anyone on Moby since he lived almost all his life in a jungle. So, when his instincts told him to take some distance from the First Division Commander, he did it without a second thought.

The fact was that Marco was starting to act strange around him. He always treated him with more acceptance than other since he knew about his problems of self-esteem, but it was pretty much it until next month. The blond had slowly but surely become more caring, helping him. sharing his meals with him when Ace was still hungry and started to court him, not to mention the look that Marco gave him. It was a sweet look, but Ace knew better. After all, everyone on Moby Dick actually warned him about how the blond would act during this period of year: he would seduce a pray only to bring them into his bed and then leave them because, apparently, even if phoenix mated for life, they still had no problem in relieving themselves during their season with random persons. And this year, it seemed that Marco choose him as his 'victim'. Not that he didn't found the blond interesting or gorgeous or sweet or smoking hot or- ok, he was in love with him. But that just hurt him more since he knew that after the season time he will just forget about his feelings for Ace. Besides, Ace was pretty sure that if he'd ever give in to the blond and let him have his way, he would be the one to bottom and one- he was terrified of bottoming and two- he doubted that he would be able to walk after that since the season lasted _three fucking weeks_. With all these reasons in mind he made sure to have at least 3 meter of distance between he himself and Marco, never be alone and/or in a closed space with him.

"That's actually weird."

Ace stopped eating and looked up toward Izo.

"What?"

The okama hummed, lost in thought.

"I thought that Marco would do something like kidnapping you and tying you to his bed since you keep avoiding him..."

Ace chocked on his water, taken off guard. Thatch looked horrified while he tried to make his brother breath again.

"Izo, what the hell! I don't need an image like that inside my head!" The chef shrieked while the okama looked unimpressed.

"Marco's hormones are going crazy right now. I'm just surprised he hadn't acted by now..."

"Maybe he's not interested in Ace after all?" The raven silently hoped that was like it. It hurt less to think that the blond wasn't interested in him at all than that was a passing interest because of his hormones.

"No, he's absolutely interested. Come on, Marco's courting him like there's no tomorrow!" Izo said, pointing Ace. "You should just give in, you know. It's easier than to always avoid him. Besides, you can have some fun-"

"No." Ace interrupted him. "I'm not some kind of sex toy to just be used for a certain period of time and then thrown away, I'm not that kind of person. I'm not going to give in, I avoided anyone pretty well during my first 100 days here. It's not that complicated to avoid just one person."

Izo looked disappointed, but the raven ignored it and just stood to return in his room. With a sigh, he let himself fall over the bed. This situation made him extremely uneasy and tense and, least but not last, exhausted. Really, he felt like a drugged when experiencing withdrawl; decided that sleep sounded good and he just let all go. Marco, his feelings, Izo, everything just disappeared in a peaceful slumber.

"Ace! Ace, land!" The raven shot up at Haruta's cheerful voice. In an instant he was unlocking the door and looking at his brother's smiling face.

"Land? Which kind of land?" He asked excitedly.

"One with a big town!" Ace cheered. Big town meant a lots of people. Lots of people meant a safe place to hide from Marco. Not that anyone would be able to defend him from the blond's "attacks" - probably Pops was the only one that could- his scent, his voice and his look could mix up to everyone's scent, voice and looks. He was safe.

Smiling, he made his way to the railing and jumped down with Tatch and Haruta hot on his heels. The city was nice and warm, inviting them to have fun and forget all of their worries and that was what Ace did. For the second time he forgot about the phoenix and just enjoyed the time he spent there.

"Nee, Obaa-san" The raven turned, picking Haruta curious voice next to him. "Why there are so many flowers?" He asked and the old lady who had lots of callas, hydrangeas and hyacinths planted in various vases smiled.

"You know little boy there's a camp of these just out of the town. There are lots of other flowers too, I think you may like it."

"Hey, I'm not a little boy! I'm already 23!" Haruta's complains were lost on him as he moved towards the margins of the town, smiling excitedly. No one knew but he really loved to rest between flowers. It calmed him. When he arrived, he was greeted by a mosaic of colours that extended till his eyesight could go. He laughed and started to run as far as possible from the town, searching a quiet spot to take a nap. Oh the other side of the tiny island he laid down a cliff, rolling from left to right, smiling joyfully, eyes closed and relaxed.

"Ace" He bolted upright, body rigid, pupils restricted. God, he was screwed. He let his guard down, now what could he do in this horrible position? The ocean was behind him and the cliff gave him no way to run. The raven looked around frantically, hoping to find something that could help him.

"Ace." Stormy eyes looked towards the blond as he took a step forward.

"No, don't come any closer." Ace stopped him. "I know what are you doing, so stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything, Ace -yoi." The blond said, growing closer to the raven.

"Marco, I mean it, stop it! I won't fall into your bed! I know you are just in your season and-" A pair of warm arms enveloped him, embracing him like he was made of glass. "W-what-" he stuttered, confused and surprised.

"Shhh..." The blond cooed calmly, his body loosing some of his tension around the raven. "I won't do anything you don't want -yoi. I'm sorry if I scared you..." Now, Ace was confused.

"But...your season? I thought -"

"That I was going to rape you -yoi?" Marco asked lowly, sounding a little sad.

"Well...yes..." He answered hesitantly. "I thought you had no control on your instincts?" It sounded more like a question. Marco hummed in thought, then moved to kiss gently Ace's cheek, startling him.

"It's no good -yoi...taking my mate against their will is no good." He whispered, kissing Ace's temple tenderly. "I won't hurt you -yoi. I know I can't control my instincts during season, that's why I let you stay away from me." Another sweet kiss on his forehead.

"What do you mean? Mate? Wait, don't tell me-" Ace was starting to panic now. This was really confusing, it was too much for him.

"I'm afraid it's exactly what you think -yoi." Marco looked straight in these silver eyes. They looked confused and _scared_ , something the blond wished he could wipe away, because he could not stand the thought of Ace being afraid. Or hurt. Or confused. The raven needed to be happy and joyous because that suited him best. His instincts were screaming at him to keep his mate safe and sound, his reason telling him to make him happy because he suffered way too much already. "My Phoenix started to bound me to you the moment you were brought on the Moby."

"Wait – no- that's- It can't be! You can't like someone like me!" Ace was desperate. He didn't want to hope because there was absolutely no way that Marco loved him! It was just his season's instincts that were talking! The blond hugged him tightly, resting his head over the other's.

"Shhh" He whispered, kneading the raven's strong back and calming him up. "It's alright to be who you are, I don't mind -yoi. You don't have to hold back when you are with me, even if you hate yourself, I will love you."

Ace sucked in a sharp breath and went rigid. _He knew_. Marco knew that he was his. He knew he was a demon.

"Ace. Ace -yoi." The blond tilted Ace's head up to look in these eyes again. "Please, don't be afraid, I just want you to be happy." Tears started to collect in the silver eyes of the young Pirate Prince.

"Please, if it's just to take me to your bed stop it. I don't think I could take anymore of this, I-" Marco gingerly took hold of the raven's wrist and kissed it gently over the pulse.

"I love this blood." The gasp that left Ace's mouth filled the space between them. "It's what is keeping you alive -yoi. I should pay homage to Rouge and Roger's grave and thank them for protecting and giving birth to you." Ace sobbed, tears streaming down his face. Marco smiled at him. "Ace, I love you." The raven just cried harder. "I wouldn't play with your feeling like that, I swear -yoi. If you wish, I won't touch you until summer, to prove it's not just my instincts. Or winter. Or I won't touch you for a year. I have patience -yoi. Just let me be with you." The blond caressed his cheekbone with his thumb while moving to kiss and lick the tears away. Ace covered Marco's hands with his own and the older one could feel him tremble. The elder started to whisper sweet things to him, trying to calm him gently. He knew that Ace was now frail and needed more attentions than before, so when he tried to hold back his sobs and tears, Marco reassured him.

"It's alright to cry -yoi. Do it to your heart's content, I'm here for you." That send Ace over the brick again as he threw his arms around the blond, sobbing loudly.

"I love you too, I love you so muck." He mustered between hiccups. "I'm so happy." Marco smiled, holding him close.

Ace sighed, stirring lightly. He just had a happy dream, one full of acceptance and love, flowers and tears. Moaning lightly, he shifted closer to the warm object next to him as said object seemed to caress softly his cheek with a finger. ...Wait, what? Opening his eyes suddenly he was met by a pair of blue blue eyes. He shot up, checking if he still had his clothes on. Marco slowly followed him in a sitting position.

"Marco what - ?" The blond smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning -yoi." He greeted, caressing Ace's cheek. "Have you slept well? Your eyes are still a little red, does it hurt?"

The raven was speechless, looking at Marco like he was an alien. The blond found his confusion adorable and smiled to him sweetly.

"I-" Ace shook himself. "I am fine."

"That's good -yoi." The elder moved some hair away from Ace's face. "Are you still tired?" He asked as the raven yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"A little..." Ace admitted.

"It's alright if you want to sleep a little more. You cried yourself hoarse yesterday -yoi. I had to take you back myself." The raven's cheeks flared up with a vibrant blush.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly. "...have someone..."

"No one saw you -yoi, I kept my fire alit to cover you until we were in your room." Marco calmed him. "Let's get back to sleep, it's still early." Ace nodded, letting himself fall on the mattress. Marco shifted closer.

"Can I hug you?" The raven looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I won't do anything -"

"It's alright" Ace interrupted him and Marco smiled, circling the younger with his arms and cradling him gently.

When Ace started to regain conciousness, he slowly became aware of two things. One: the warmth beside him was gone, witch meant that Marco was already up. Two: there was a scent that could just belong to a camp of flowers.

...wait. He fell asleep in his room, there was no way he left Moby. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. His room was completely flooded by flowers.

"...IZO!" The raven made to stand, absolutely furious when the door slammed open revealing said okama.

"Hello there sleeping beauty"

Izo looked beautiful with his red kimono with floral pattern wrapped around him, but this was not going to stop Ace from burn his brother's ass.

"Izo, please explain _this_." The younger gestured toward his room.

"Oh, this." The okama smiled. "This is nothing. Just a gift for your special day!" He chirped happily. "A little reminder of when you got together." Ace couldn't fight the blush that made itself at home on the freckled cheeks.

"It's two years already, can't you just forget it?"

"No way. You were so cute all wrapped in Marco's fire. Hah. Like he could hide the fact that he was carrying you from _me_."

Ace huffed, getting up. He wasn't really paying attention to Izo's words. Two years already, eh? It seemed yesterday to him when he clung to Marco, crying until falling asleep.

"Now, now, get ready." Ace blinked to him.

"What?"

"You heard me! Strip now!"

"Now, wait, I won't -GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ace's scream rang in the ship, making most laugh while the other pitied him for being held captive by Izo.

"Looks like he got him." Thatch laughed.

"It seems so." Marco nodded.

"Well, I'll go check if it's all ready." The blond nodded, taking a different corridor from his brother, stopping right in front of his lover's door. He knocked and entered. Ace was hissing to Izo from a corner of the room, probably because of the suit that he wore. Marco couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"Marco, just in time! I'll leave it to you, then!" The okama smiled and left them.

"Marcoooo" Ace whined, throwing himself towards his lover and hugging him. "Why do I have to dress formally?" It was completely unfair. They were a pirate crew, he didn't want to be forced into a fancy suit.

"Because Izo made everyone dress formally -yoi. Well, as formal as you can get on a pirate ship." Marco smiled, caressing his partner's back. Ace was actually gorgeous with a black suit on, red shirt and black tie. Izou thought it was cute to dress them as opposite, and forced Marco in a white suit, a blue shirt and a white tie. Sometimes he really couldn't understand what was in Izo's head. Shaking his head he smiled.

"You look gorgeous -yoi" His words were met with an adorable blush.

"You look good too." Ace said smiling brightly.

"Thank you -yoi. Should we go?" The raven nodded and followed him outside. As they got on the deck, Ace barely recognised Moby. Flowers were literally everywhere: on the deck, on the railing, on the mast. Marco snickered.

"They really worked hard -yoi."

"Isn't it...a little overboard?" Ace asked, still shocked.

"Well, it's not everyday that we have a wedding here, you know." Ace laughed.

"You're right. We probably should run, I'm afraid of what Izo had planned next."

"Would you run and leave the food behind -yoi?" Marco asked jokingly and Ace made a humming sound, faking concentration.

"On better thought we should stay and accept Izou's torture. I hadn't breakfast yet." That made the blond laugh and kiss his lover on the head.

"Then let's hurry up and get married -yoi." Ace laughed too.

"I just hope they won't make me throw a bouquet!"

"Be grateful Izo hasn't forced you into a dress" The elder stated mockingly.

"Oh, he tried, believe me!" Their laugh was covered by the cheers of their crewmates as they made their way towards Pops' chair. This, he thought as he smiled at the laughing couple, was going to be a really good day for all of his sons.


	4. AU

**Beta:** **Corpiew R. 82**

 **DECLAIMER: One Piece is still not mine. Believe me, you would have known if it was mine...**

At first, when Marco heard that there would be a new pet in his house, he wasn't happy. He wasn't happy _at all_.

He had a lots of habits and he surely didn't want to change them for a pup. For example, he loved how he could stretch as far as he can without sharing it with others, or how he could sleep in the sun without an overexcited cub that asked for attention. He liked how he could wander in the kitchen, searching for food without having to share and how he could curl into the soft mattress alone. For God's sake, his life was perfect, he wouldn't let a pup ruin it. But, as always, he had no choice. Pops already made up his mind and Thatch and Haruta were overexcited. Even Izo had no complains. He did tried to stop them but he couldn't convince them that a pet was unneeded.

God, he already hated that damned thing, winning a fight against him without even being in the house.

The day Pops went to get the new pet he decided to keep sulking, ignoring everyone in the house.

"Aww, come on Marco, cheer up! This cat will keep you company!" The glare he threw at Thatch could have killed him. Still annoyed he went upstairs, deciding to take full advantage of the peace before that little monster came home. However, he found it was too soon when he heard the car stop in front of the house. That was it, he knew that all he could do now was fight for everyone of his little habits from now on. He jumped off the bed and paced casually trough the corridor and down the stairs, stopping to look at the scene.

Pops was standing in the doorway, the cage he held with care in his hands looked even smaller compared to him. Thatch and Izo where there to welcome him back and see the new pup. In an instant, the cage was open and a black cat jumped out of it. He looked a little stressed out form the ride but fine. He was big, bigger than he thought.

"I thought I was going to vomit. God damn it Pops, you drive like a criminal." He said, clutching tiny paws over an equally tiny stomach. Then, he seemed to notice him.

"Oh. I didn't know there was another cat here. I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'm Ace." Well, he should admit it, he was surprised. He was waiting a cub, a wild one since he heard it was stay. Instead he was presented with a polite young male. And attractive. Really, what was Pops thinking? Ok, for humans they were all alike but for _him_... The younger cat had curly black hair with matching ears and a pair of stunning silver eyes. He wasn't wearing any shirt, just shorts that hung low to let his tail out, and a pair of combat boots. God damn it, that was his type.

"I'm Marco -yoi." He really wasn't prepared to the blinding smile the young gave him.

"Nice to meet you Marco! I never leaved in a house before, so please take care of me" And he bowed low, his tail rigid from happiness and excitement that mirrored in his expression.

"Aww, look Pops" Izo cooed, kneeling beside the younger cat and scratching behind his ears, earning a purr in response "I think he and Marco will get along". The man laughed.

"That's good. Marco be good to your new brother, got it?"

"Yes Pops" He knew that his answers were all meows to the old man but he answered nevertheless, earning a caress on his head. God, he was too old for petting, but he would never rebel to his old man, so he let out a soft purr. When the gigantic man left, he turned his attention back to Ace, observing how he studied his surroundings. He was currently sniffing the air, walking in a cautious way towards whatever he was smelling and Marco decided to let him to his exploration. He swifty returned upstairs to take another nap on Pop's bed.

After a week it was clear that Ace wouldn't disturb him during his routine and he may or may not started to like him. The cat was full of life and he often went out on his own or played with Haruta. He tried not to get in Marco's way but seemed to like him, since he was always polite and smiling with him. He actually found him cute. It was adorable how he grew all flustered when talking with him and he liked to tease him a little. The only problem was that he was absolutely _hot_. Like, smoking hot. So hot you could cook a piece of beacon and some eggs on that flawless, tanned skin. He too felt the effect of interacting with the young male; more often than not he could sense his own white-yellowish tail wiggle in obvious agitation. But he didn't want to jump him, they barely knew each other after all, he didn't want to scare him off.

"Pops, I'll be off!" Ace meowed jumping on the windowstill. Pops looked up and smiled to him.

"Ace, why don't you bring Marco with you?" The black cat turned to him, waiting for a response. Huffing, the white cat got up, stretched, glared at his old man -because he was sure that Pops somehow knew that he liked Ace even if they were cats and couldn't communicate with him- before jumping off the sofa and on the windowstill next to Ace. The young male looked a little frightened at the idea of bringing him along, but smiled at him nevertheless.

It was actually interesting to walk with Ace in different part of the city, he got to learn a thing or two but he would never ever admit that. Though he might admit that he stared at Ace's muscles ripping under his skin and his butt -and what a nice butt- way too much.

"Ace!" Marco startled when a younger black cat tackled Ace with an hug.

"Luffy!" Another cat, more or less as old as Ace, white this time, appeared and took the younger one from the scruff of the neck, taking him off Ace. A laugh filled their surroundings and Marco recognised it as Ace's, though more cheerful than any other time he heard it.

"Guys, this is Marco, he lives in my new home. Marco, these are my brothers Luffy" he gestured to the wild-looking black cat, and he would have said he was stray if it wasn't for the red collar he wore "And Sabo" The white cat bowed. He looked aristocratic with his blue ribbon around his neck and his fine clothes.

"It's nice to meet you Marco. I hope my brother hadn't destroyed anything in his new home"

"Sabo!" Ace became tomato red in an instant, making Luffy laugh and roll on the floor. Ace turned to watch his little brother with a frown.

"Luffy, for God's sake! I thought I at least taught you how to wash yourself!" The youngest tried to run away when he heard the sentence, but was easily caught by the elder, who started to lick his fur lovingly.

"Ace, let me go, Zoro is going to wash me tonight!" Luffy struggled against his brother but his heart wasn't in it. Sabo chuckled low on his throat.

"I'm sorry about them" He told Marco with a smile.

"It's alright -yoi. Are they always like that?"

"I'm afraid they are. When Luffy was younger he was very weak, so Ace always took care of him." Ace's ears shot up and he stopped licking Luffy's messy fur for an instant to glare at him.

"I took care of him and you alike if I remember correctly" he said before continue to wash his little brother who giggled.

"I didn't need your help! It was Luffy who needed it!" Sabo was blushing and his tail started to wiggle in irritation.

"Yeah? And who was the one I saved from the man of the illegal market?"

"That wasn't-"

"Or the one I helped run away from his old house?"

"Oh, come on, you can't count that-"

"And I remember pretty clearly defending a white cat from Teach one day..."

Sabo huffed. "Ok, you helped me a lot but I could have managed by my own"

Ace looked unimpressed and continued his task. Marco couldn't keep a chuckle at the face Sabo made. It was funny look the brothers fight for something so stupid, it was obvious they needed each other but he enjoyed to watch them argue without an hint of malice in it and before he knew it it was sunset. It seemed to him like someone sped up his time.

"Ok, time to go Lu."

"Aww, but Sabo" The youngest whined and Ace smiled before he rubbed his head against his brother's, purring lightly.

"See you tomorrow Lu" Marco watched in amusement as Luffy licked his brother's cheek, laughing.

"See you tomorrow, Ace! Shishishi."

Sabo moved closer and bumped his forehead with his big brother.

"Say 'hi' to Dragon for me." Ace said smiling.

"It's not like he'll understand me but ok."

"And to Koala too"

"Of course."

"And remember that I don't want to became an uncle yet!" Sabo's face became crimson.

"Ace!"

"That's not fair Ace, I want a nephew to play with!" Luffy whined.

"You're not gonna have a nephew! Ace, look what you have done! Now he'll bug me to have a pup to play with!"

"If I can't have a nephew, can I have a niece?"

"No!" By now Ace was rolling on the floor, laughing wildly and Marco himself was laughing so hard he had trouble standing. Oh God, he never laughed so much in his life!

"Let's go Luffy before that idiot makes you believe something stupid again!"

"Ace won't make me believe something stupid!" The other protested as he followed his blond brother. Ace sobered from his laugher.

"Be careful returning home!"

"Yes mum~" Sabo teased.

"Hey, Sabo, can Ace became a mum?"

"For God's sake, no Luffy! We already talked about it I'm _not_ gonna explain it to you again!"

The voices grew fainter and fainter until they couldn't hear them anymore and Ace turned to face Marco with a bright smile.

"Shall we go home -yoi?" The blond asked, smiling as well. Ace nodded.

"Of course." His smile became devious then. "Let's see who arrives first!" And then he sprinted, laughing. Marco had forgot how much the black cat loved playing games after seeing him acting as a big brother. The blond grinned to himself.

"Don't think you can beat me, pup!" He said, throwing himself at the chase. He swiftly surpassed the younger male, smiling widely at him.

"Try to stay at my pace, you little cub -yoi!"

"I'm not a cub anymore you know!" Marco laughed and run faster, loving how the wind rushed trough his fur and the feeling of freedom. He had long lost sight of the other and smiled proudly at his speed. He stopped in front of their house, waiting for Ace to show up. The younger would probably pout, whining about how it was unfair that Marco won. He sat down, waiting with a smile on his lips. Minutes ticked by and Ace still hadn't appeared yet. Worried, Marco was about to stand up when a high pitched sound of distress reached his sensitive hears. A sound that was undoubtedly Ace's voice. Sprinting into action, Marco started to run in the direction where it came from, only Ace's safety and worry for what had caused that pained scream in his mind.

The cause was soon identified as a black, fat Pitbull in whose jaw hung a bloodied and ruffled Ace who was still struggling to free himself.

"Good boy Teach." A deep and unsettling voice said. It sounded amused, almost like the owner was enjoying the sight. The dog growled and a kick was soon delivered to his side, causing the Pitbull to yelp and drop the cat he was holding. The man who just kicked the dog wasn't tall but built. He was smiling a cruel smile while he looked at Ace.

"I finally caught you. You avoided the kennels for much too long. I'll reward your stubbornness by throwing you in a cage of hungry dogs. How does it sound, damned stray cat?"

The man reached out to the battered form of the cat, but was soon clawed by Marco.

"What the hell?!" The man yanked his hand away. The white cat stood in between the man and Ace, his fur high, his tail twitching and his ears low on his head. In an instant, the Pitbull -Teach- was in front of him, growling low in his troth, showing his teeth. Marco hissed, ready to pull out an eye out of the dog's socket.

"Well, isn't that Sakazuki." A new, deep and calm voice state. A voice Marco new well, but he did not let himself relax. He still needed to protect Ace.

"Newgate." Sakazuki growled.

"What is dog catcher like you doing to my beloved cats?"

"I was trying to catch that stray black cat but this one is trying to stop me. If that's yours than take him back, I'll bring the black one to the kennels." Sakazuki reached again for Ace and Marco hissed furiously, showing his teeth.

"I don't think so." Newgate stopped him. "I own both of them, so I'll take both back home with me."

"What? That's bullshit. I know that cat, he will try to bite off your finger if you even try to approach it."

Newgate raised an eyebrow and kneeled beside the black cat, reaching out to pet him gently. Ace purred lightly at him, weakly rubbing his head against Pop's enormous hand. Sakazuki's expression was priceless; his eyes wide, his mouth agape like a fish. His dog, however, reacted harshly, trying to attack Whitebeard himself. But before his teeth could leave a scratch on Newgate's skin, a powerful kick made him fly.

"Oh, hello there Sakazuki. There is a particular reason why your dog tried to bite Pops?" The grin that stretched on the man's face screamed 'danger'.

"Such a wonderful timing Thatch -yoi." Marco mewled.

"Oh God, little one, what happened to you?" And in an instant, Izo appeared besides Ace, cooing at him. Sakazuki growled and turned to leave.

"Come on Teach, let's go you useless ball of fat" The dog barked, annoyed, but followed his master nevertheless. As soon as Marco could no more see them, he sprinted to Ace's side.

"Ace, you alright -yoi?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, a little sore but I'm fine." The younger started to clean himself up, winching where he touched the tender flesh.

"Here, let me help you." Marco started licking his black fur while trying to alleviate any pain the other was into, making Ace jump in surprise.

"Marco?! T-there's no need, really! I can do it myself!" He stammered in embarrassment.

"Nonsense, you just came out from a bad fight -yoi. Let me help you." Marco smiled, rubbing his head against the other's, a deep purr coming from his chest.

"Awww, aren't they adorable?" Izo cooed, startling Ace but not Marco who continued with his task.

"We need to bring them to the vet, my sons." Newgate said, taking both of them in his arms and standing up.

"Of course Pops! My car is right there!" Thatch said, smiling his big smile towards the cats.

The sound of a car stopping in front of his house woke him in an instant, making him jump from the bed he has been resting in and hurry towards the door. He was so excited to see Ace again. After that incident with Sakazuki, they were brought to a nice young vet, called Robin. She saw both of them and deemed it was safer if she kept Ace with her for two weeks to make sure he had no internal bleeding and to help him recover. He, of course, was sent home as he was unharmed.

Now, two weeks were passed and Marco was right besides Pops when the door opened, revealing a grinning Thatch and a smiling Izo who held a little ball of fur covered with gauze. The ball moved and two lovely ears shot up before his muzzle turned to look at Pops.

"Welcome back home, Ace" Pops deep voice sounded happy as he took the cat from Izo and caressed him while Ace purred contentedly. Newgate chuckled when the black cat yawned, showing two rows of perfect white teeth and a pink tongue, before putting him down.

"You must be tired, go to sleep."

"Thanks Pops" Ace mewled before turning to Marco and blushing.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done...without you he would have brought me away..." The white cat smiled, rubbing his cheek against the younger's, purring.

"Don't thank me -yoi, you would have done the same." He pushed the black cat a little. "Let's go to sleep." Ace nodded and let himself be guided by the eldest cat. Soon, he was resting on a soft mattress and curled on himself, sighing a content sigh. Marco smiled and licked his fur a couple times to help him relax before curling around the smaller form. All in all it wasn't so bad to have company.

 **Sooooo, how many of you were able to immediately tell that Marco was a cat? I tried to make him as human as possible because I wanted it to be a surprise!**


	5. Random

**I'm sorry for making you all waiting. I actually have a lot of things to do and study and my beta still has problem reading the story for the "song" and the "misery" day. I'm really sorry. I MAY publish the two missing fics but I'm not sure.**

 **Rating: M, just to be safe**

 **Warning: ...ok, I can't tell or it will became a sopiler. NO death or non-con. There's a happy ending, I swear.**

His pride as a man was definitely destroyed, wounded beyond repair. Hod did it happen? How should he behave now? Oh, god, this was downright embarrassing. He wouldn't come out from his room for the next five years after this humiliation, wishing that no one would ever have to know what was going on now. God, he really wished he could melt into the floor. Marco never wished to run away from his home, but right now that option sounded very appealing. He closed the infirmary door behind him, still shell shocked, and walked to Pop's room in a trance-like state. The blond knocked and entered. Whitebeard was on his bad, drinking some sake. He looked down on his son, worried.

"Marco, my son, what happened? You look shaken"

"Pops, I..." Marco interrupted himself. "Promise me not to laugh -yoi."

Whitebeard looked at him a little taken aback, but if his son was in distress he would never laugh. "Of course my son. Now come sit next to me and tell me what's wrong" He invited patting the mattress next to him.

Marco felt a little better after the talk with his father, but he still felt uneasy to say at least. He got to his room and let himself drop on the bed, face down. He was so stressed he almost jumped when he heard someone movement behind him. No, not someone, Ace. Of course it was Ace, they shared the room. He gave his partner a fleeting glance, watching him standing from his desk, before burying his face again in the pillows. The mattress shifted lightly and he knew Ace was now seated besides him. A warm hand started stroking his back in a soothing manner.

"Hey" He started sweetly. "Marco, what happened? It's rare to see you so stressed, are you alright?"

"It's nothing -yoi" Marco was so caught up in his own misery that he did not felt bad for lying to his lover.

"And this 'nothing' can make you, the mighty Phoenix, sulk like a teenager and try to suffocate yourself with our pillows?"

"Don't name that stupid bird in front of me!" Marco snapped. Ok, now seeing his lover's shaken face felt like a dick. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry -yoi, it's just...we need to talk." Ace's face became worried.

"I knew something was wrong. What's up Marco?"

"Ok, laugh and I'll castrate you." When Ace nodded with a puzzled expression, he went on. "That fucking bird." He started. "Thought that modify my body was a great idea -yoi."

"What do you mean?"

"Since we share one body, it's not rare that sometimes I found myself with bird's limbs instead of human's. After all, my Phoenix has a conscience." Ace nodded. He saw with his own eyes how sometimes the bird showed his presence, acting like a really bored child. "Well, it appears that _she_ decided it was a good idea to shift a part of my insides -yoi." He really hoped Ace would get it, but the confused look on the other's face told him otherwise. He took all the courage he had left after his talk to Pops.

"My phoenix is a female. And she...well...I now have her genitals inside of me. With two eggs in it. At least, that's what the nurses are saying -yoi. It's actually sudden since I only had _my_ genitals last time I had a check-up. " Ace blinked, and stared at him. He understood what it meant but it couldn't accept it like that. His partner, his _very male_ partner was pregnant.

"Oh shit" He whispered. "We are going to be... _parents_ " The word was so foreign and tasted weird on his tongue.

"Yes -yoi." Marco laughed brokenly. "That's- how can it be? God, am I still a male after this? I- how can I show my face in front of the crew and say something like that?" His hands flew to his hair. Ace was taken aback by such a reaction. His lover never freaked out, but there he was, panicking like a teenager. However Ace understood. After all, he was a man too, he could imagine how the first mate was feeling, so he smiled softly and started rubbing soothing circle on his back.

"It's alright, Marco. No one will make fun of you. I'll beat them up if they even try. I-"

"This is your fault, you know." Ace looked at him with shock written all over his face.

"...mine?" His voice was little as he retired his hand. Marco was feeling like this because of him? All this stress...all because of him?

 _Only being alive would be a fault that would bring death to him._

Ace's breath hitched and tried to shove the memories down. It wasn't like that. Being alive wasn't a fault, wasn't a sin.

"And who do you think knoked me up?" He glared at the raven. "I just wish you hadn't -yoi."

"...you...don't want them?"

"Not inside of me!"

 _You should never have been born_

Marco saw the punch approach his face, but was too stunned to move away. The hit never arrived, though, the hand stopping a few inches from his face. Did Ace just tried to punch him?

"...never" Ace gritted his teeth "Don't say something like that! Ever again!" He grabbed Marco's collar in complete fury, looking the blond dead in the eyes. "If you really don't want your children I'll take them inside of me." Marco watched shell shocked as his partner go up and headed to the door.

"Where...where are you going?"

"To take some fresh air" The door closed with more force that was strictly necessary. Marco stayed like that, still too shaken to move, for what seemed like hours. When he finally found in himself the strength to get up and search for comfort in Pops' presence. He knew Ace was mad at him but his brain was still too busy in trying to process the fact that he was pregnant to understand what he done to make his beloved react like that.

"You can't do that, Commander Ace. That will probably kill you." Marco halted every movement. He hadn't noticed he passed before the infirmary's door.

"Why? Just pass the entire apparatus in me!" Ace sounded angry, really angry.

"Commander" A nurse tried to calm him. "If we do something like that, your organs will be pushed and pressed, your body is not made for that."

"Neither Marco's" Ace was growing impatient.

"Yes, but his body will change according to the needs thanks to his Phoenix..."

"I'm fucking logia, I can handle changing! Hell, my body changes as fast as the weather on the Grand Line."

"But you won't be able to regenerate them. Commander, we are talking about a child inside an egg, we don't know how much something like that is going to weight. And they're two. They can reduce your organs to a pulp"

"There aren't proofs for that theory. They can be light."

"Commander, it's too dangerous" Another nurse was speaking now. "How do you think you'll give birth? Commander Marco can just transform in his Phoenix self! The Phoenix it's three time bigger than his human form, she can give birth to two eggs, but you..."

"It's simple." Ace's voice was dead serious. "You'll rip me open"

Marco's eyes shot open and he heard many gasps.

"Commander we can't do that! If your organs are damaged and we are doing a cesarean section, you'll die of blood loss before we could even take the eggs out!"

"It's alright." There was a change in his voice, he sounded almost serene. "My mother kept me in her belly for 20 months by sheer will power" Again, several gasps sounded from the infirmary and Marco himself was feeling shocked. "What you are asking me is nothing compared to that. I'm a D after all. I'll bring these ones in this world, no matter the cost I'll have to pay. Marco doesn't want them, but it's alright. I'll gladly die for them."

He turned to peek from the opened door and his heart skipped a beat. Ace's expression was full of peace and joy, like he reached his objective in life. The blond was starting to feel sick at his own selfishness. He needed to talk to Pops now, needed some help to make Ace forgive me. God damn it, he was in love with the raven, still he treated him really badly. How could he? He needed to get things right. Now.

The first thing Marco heard as he started to wake up was a light murmur. He remembered returning to their room after his talk with Pops and falling asleep alone, exhausted. However, now there was a warm hand and a head on his belly and he knew that this was Ace. Has he calmed down?

"It's alright, I won't let Marco abort. You are not unwanted, you deserve to live" The blond's breath hitched and he lifted a hand to pet his lover's hair, but as soon as it made contact Ace's head whipped towards him, glaring at him like he was an enemy. That actually broke his heart.

"It's alright -yoi. I won't hurt them." Ace snorted.

"Oh, yeah? Just hours ago you were wishing they weren't here."

"I was shocked..."

"That's no excuse."

"I know."

If he wasn't so busy feeling guilty, Marco would have probably found funny how Ace's hands were caressing gently his belly while he was glaring at him.

"You have something really important inside of you. I will protect them even if you won't."

Marco smiled sadly and caressed Ace's cheek.

"You're gonna be a good parent. Don't worry, I'll behave -yoi."

The raven nodded before resting again his head on his abdomen. Marco smiled before starting to stroke his hair. He knew Ace was tense beneath his touch but it was alright; after saying such things his lover needed time to trust him again. Sighing, he left himself drift to sleep again.

The next months were the busiest Marco had ever experienced. Everyone in the crew knew about his condition in merely two days and even if he made clear that lots of attention made him unease, he was constantly showered with question about his pregnancy. After that his abdomen started to grew, he refused to get out from his room, too embarassed to walk around on the ship. However, his Phoenix often bursted out from inside of him, searching for wood to create a comfy nest for the little ones in the raven's old room. Ace was the one who busied himself the most: he opened a door through the wall that separated the first and second's commander rooms, created two cradles, took care that he ate enough, helped the Phoenix adjust her nest, kicked an overexcited Izou out of their room everytime the man came in with new onesie that he sew and so on. He really was working himself to the bone, but kept on going. It had surely something to do with the look he saw everytime he caught his younger lover stare at his belly. His heart fluttered at the sheer adoration in these silver orbs, just to clench at the mixture of betrayal, love and annoyance his eyes showed when they looked at each other. It could not be helped, it seemed that Marco had hurt Ace on a fundamental level, something that would have probably caused the raven to sleep in a different room if it wasn't for his lover's round belly. Said belly seemed the centre of Ace's worry and affection and Marco could not deny that he was a bit jealous, especially now that the younger was angry with him. It wasn't like Ace mistreated him, but it was clear that the blond didn't have his complete trust anymore and that the other felt contrasting emotions about him.

On one hand, Ace loved Marco, he really did, and he understood why he freaked out so much but on the other he just couldn't forgive him so easily when in one minute he managed to hurt him and, worst of all, their unborn children. Their children had done nothing wrong, they were pure, how could he be that mean to them?

The raven sighed, entering their shared room. He was tired after all the work he had done and who could blame him? He had to coordinate the first and the second division and he wasn't like a certain blond who suffered from insomnia and could do some work while he couldn't sleep, he had fucking narcolepsy and he kept on faceplanting everywhere an any time of day because of the lack of sleep he had in these days.

Ace blinked the sleep away, noticing that Marco wasn't in their room. He looked toward the bathroom's door but found it open. The blond wasn't there neither.

"Marco?" He called. That was strange. The man never left their room, too fucking embarassed to have their children inside of him. Ace took a calming breath, trying not to get angry over his lover's actions. He moved towards their children's room, frowning. Marco was never there because it remembered him that he would give birth and that freaked him out, but Ace opened the door nevertheless.

Inside the room, the majestic Phoenix was resting on the nest.

"Fuu?" He called. That was the name he gave to Marco's Phenix. Since she was to thanks for their situation, Ace thought it was sign of gratitude giving her a name and she liked it. Originally, "Fu" was from "Fushicho", a foreign word for Phoenix, but he discovered that in the same language Fuu meant wind, so why not? She was a bird after all.

"What's wrong? You're not feeling well?" He asked, coming closer and stroking Fuu's soft plumage. She cooed and carefully stood. Ace felt like his heart stopped beating and his breath stuck in his trot. With shaking hands he reached for the two eggs laid inside the nest. They were almost twice the size of an ostrich's egg, of a faint violet that turned pale shades of red and blue here and there. Ace felt excitement grow inside of him as he smiled like a madman.

"God...they're so worm...and little. And _alive_ " Ace's voice was full of wonder, almost reverent. He glanced up at the bird, eyes shining with emotions.

"Thanks." He breathed. "You were wonderful. Both of you." He said, reaching out and caressing her long beak. Fuu cooed happily again, rubbing her cheek against the palm.

"Are you sure that my body heat would be a good substitute for your brooding?" The bird nodded. Even if Marco had once told him that the phoenix supported that it would be enough, Ace couldn't help but worry: he didn't want to harm them! "Won't it hurt them? What if it's too hot for them?" Fuu let out a trill and caressed Ace's cheek with her own, reassuring him. The raven let out a breath and smiled.

"It's ok. If you say so I believe you. You can leave it to me and just let Marco enjoy his new freedom. Besides, someone has to tell the family that we now have two little eggs to look after right?" Ace smiled and climbed in the nest, curling around the eggs.

Slowly, the blue flames died down and Marco stood in the bird's place. The blond reached out to caress his lover's hair, smiling weakly.

"Hey" He started.

"Hey" Ace replied as he hugged the precious eggs. "Are you tired?"

"Not really -yoi. It wasn't as traumatic as I thought it would be, you know. Besides, Fuu made all the work, I barely felt any pain." He kissed the freckled cheek without thinking. "Were you worried?"

"Of course I was. But I'm still angry at you." Marco smiled weakly and Ace sighed. "Why don't you go tell Pops he's gonna have to babysit his grandchildren soon?" The blond nodded, a little wary to let his lover and unborn children alone. Now that they were out of him he could see how frail they were. Sighing, he moved to accomplish what Ace asked him to do and to enjoy the freedom of movement without that huge belly in his way.

As predicted, the whole ship was in an uproar the moment they heard about the eggs and Marco had to personally drag Izo, Thatch and Haruta out of their room. Funnily enough, Ace was practically snarling to anyone that neared the eggs and could harm them and watched warily anyone who wanted to touch them. Anyone besides Pops, of course. The man could soon be found more often than not beside the raven, sharing his parenting experience with his younger son as said one kept the eggs warm with his abnormal heat. Marco was still being watched warily but could see that the irritation was fading away. That might have something to do with the flawless behaviour he lead in front of the younger commander: he always brought Ace food and water, attentive to cover the eggs -with some extra blanket to keep them warm- whenever the raven had a narcoleptic fit, providing for pillows to keep Ace comfortable.

Marco was happy that he could reconquer Ace's trust again. Smiling, he opened their children's bedroom door.

"Hey, Ace, I brought.."

He cut himself off, seeing his lover asleep, hugging the eggs like they were a teddy bear. Smiling, he put the tray of food on the desk and moved until he was lying next to the raven, bringing the eggs between both of them to keep them warm. Marco passed an arm around Ace's shoulder and closed his eyes to take a nap. Not even an instant later, he opened his eyes again, feeling a small movement under his arm. He watched Ace, expecting to see him waking, but his breath stayed even while another small movement made his eyes turn to the eggs. Suddenly, both of them jerked, making him yank the arm away. _They weren't going to- were they?_

His eyes were glued to the eggs until Ace stirred and woke up. He blinked at him, perplexed.

"What? You look like you saw a ghost..." He stated, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and sitting up.

"T-the eggs -yoi."

"The eggs? What-?" Ace shrieked at the next jerk. The silence was heavy between them.

"Marco?" The blond looked up to the rave, panic written all over his usually collected face. He couldn't speak, the shock robbing him of his voice.

"Go get the nurses. And Pops." Marco just looked at Ace numbly, something that enraged the younger.

"NOW!" Without even noticing, he found himself in front of the infirmary, shouting for a nurse to go to their room because their eggs were going to hatch. Not even 5 minutes later, Pops and a few of the nurses were inside of the room, looking at the eggs that were jerking every few minutes. Marco was busy pacing up and down while Ace kept the eggs warm with his ability.

"God, the wait is killing me -yoi. Can they even broke such a thick shell?" Marco mumbled, worried.

"Marco, my son, calm down. Let the nature follow its flow."

"But Pops-!"

"Marco!" The blond was next to Ace in an instant.

"What? What happened -yoi?!" The raven pointed to a faint crack on the first egg. Marco held his breath and squeezed Ace's hand in his. Slowly, more cracks appeared on the first egg that jerked violently. Violently enough to bump against the other one. Both parents gasped, Marco's hand flying to cover the injured egg, while Ace's held the other far from its sibling in the same moment. Newgate smiled at the scene but said nothing, returning to watch how the second egg started to crack as well. Without warning, a little hand broke trough the shell. Both parents stared at it in wander as it tried to get hold of something. Ace was the first to react and to cradle it gently. Smiling the raven started to help the baby broking the egg, careful not to hurt him in any way.

Seemingly not wanting to be left behind, the second one followed the example of the sibling and broke the egg with both his tiny little hands. Marco watched Ace, who stopped breaking the egg to grin lovingly to the other egg, before hurrying to help the other child as well. They were allowed to see the children or an instant as the nurses kicked in, apologizing about the interruption and taking both baby to clean and measure their parameters.

The blond turned again towards his lovers, still shocked, and laughed at the pout on his lover's face. Soon they were presented again with twin boys and they took them in their arms. The first one to came out was awake, with big, stormy eyes was watching everything with interest. He had a little blond hairs that resembled a crest and freckles dotted both his cheeks that his nose.

The second one was whining lightly, a little disturbed by the movement he'd been trough, and Marco cradled him gently until his newborn child watched him. Here and there black hair stood messily in the infant's head, beautiful blue eyes were watching him with sleepiness. Like his twin, freckles were splashed on his face and danced as the little boy yawned.

Whitebeard came to stood in front of the new parents and they both smiled to him. Ace stood up.

"Pops. Let me introduce you Portgas D Hayden." He said, presenting him the blond twin. Marco stood as well.

"Meet Portgas D Angelo, Pops." The man smiled to his grandchildren and bent to caress both their frail head. Both parents were completely at ease to see the giant caress their little children, knowing that their father wouldn't hurt his grandchildren.

"Welcome to the family, both of you."He smiled before turning towards Ace and Marco. "Well, my sons, won't you introduce our little ones to the rest of the family?" He asked laughing. As predicted, hell broke loose the instant their family saw the two bundle nestled within both men arms. Photos, questions and congratulations were shot from left to right and just the combination of Marco's commanding voice and Ace's fire was able to shut everyone down. After few minutes they successfully retired in their room but not without an entire bag full of onesie between their hands. And they thought Izou would be satisfied with the 105 he made until now...

It was only after feeding, cleaning and dressing the children -Hayden with a mouse onesie and Angelo with a bunny one-, putting them to sleep and eating themself that they both fell on the bed at either sides of the twins, exhausted. They looked at each other and Marco chuckled.

"It's just day one and I already need a vacation -yoi." That made Ace laugh.

"I forgive you for what you said." Ace said smiling and that filled the blond with relief.

"Thank you -yoi." He said truthfully, kissing his lover. Ace smiled before looking at the twins.

"I really am happy that they are here." Marco smiled.

"Yeah, me too."Ace chucked.

"I wonder how they'll became after growing up..."

"They're going to be amazing."

And they talked about their children's future for hours, spinning tales about how brave and loved they'll become for hours, basking in their new little family's warmth.

 **This is actually a little revenge of mine because it's always Ace whose pregnant. And I'm NOT ok with it. I'm a bad person...**


End file.
